


Insatiable Interlude: Beautiful World

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Insatiable [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nature, Ocean, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Sentinel Senses, Sexual Addiction, Swimming, skinnydipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim experiences nature as a sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Interlude: Beautiful World

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted back in June 2003. I'd like to thank Bluewolf and Rebel Dante for grammar improvements.
> 
> Even though it's short, this is my personal favorite of all my TS stories. It was Jim's senses that first caught my imagination and I tried hard to convey some of the amazing possibilities. Whether I succeeded or not, this story always makes me smile.

"I think I'm going to head in now, Jim." Blair's quiet voice reaches me from where he's swimming a few feet away.

I turn my head lazily to look over at him. We're treading water and we're both naked. Blair's indulging my sudden whim to go skinny-dipping in the ocean. The water's fairly warm and the moon's out, lighting everything with its glow. Blair's face is shadowed and mysterious and beautiful.

"I'm going to stay out a while longer." I'm enjoying it out here too much to stop now.

"Be careful, Jim. Don't go any further out. If you zone, I want to be able to reach you in time." With that, Blair turns and swims to shore. I watch him all the way, admiring the powerful muscles in his back as he moves through the water. Then he climbs out and I've got whole vistas to admire. Blair walks over to where our towels and clothes are and seats himself, watching me vigilantly.

It's a fairly private spot, just a small beach, surrounded by cliffs. Blair hung onto me, stumbling and cursing, the whole time we were making our way down in the dark. No one else is around. With Blair all the way over there on the beach, it feels like I'm completely alone out here.

No, not completely. Taking a deep breath, I can smell my guide from over the water. Salty, sweaty, healthy Blair. It's a good scent and it grounds me thoroughly. I let my senses fly free and revel in this moment.

My body sways and bobs in the ocean waves, the continual movement of water caressing every inch of my skin, including the heated throbbing between my legs. The currents feel like silk, streaming over me, the sensation rhythmic and unrelenting. _So good... so good._

I can feel the cool night breeze over my flushed face, bringing the scent of the land with its trees and rocks and earth. It mingles with the stronger scent of the ocean, a complex mix of smells, some good, some not so good, but combining into this incredible richness that feels and smells so primitive and alive. It smells _right_ to my senses.

The murmur and slap of the waves fill my ears, soothing as white noise. From the land, I can hear cars rushing by and the wail of an ambulance. I turn away and reach out over the ocean. I hear the faint cries of seagulls and, at the farthest edge of my hearing, a school of whales converse with their flatulent whistlings, teasing me with a vague longing for something almost understood.

I continue treading water, my arms and legs moving slowly, sensuously. A gull flies overhead, drawing my eyes, and, sighing with pleasure, I lean my head back and gaze upwards. I can see so far, so far. The craters on the moon are sharp and clear. It feels as if I could see forever into the dark sky between the shining stars and I pull back before I can zone.

I wonder if this is how ancient Sentinels felt all the time, living with their senses high in an environment rich and safe for them. I could spend my whole life in a continual low state of arousal, savoring my senses and truly, vividly alive in the world. If only I didn't have to live and work under the constant barrage of the modern city, with my senses closed down for my own safety. I know Blair would be interested in this thought and I wish I could tell him, make him _see_ the splendor of all this.

I roll over in the water, intensifying the ocean's glide over my skin. I roll over and over again, feeling the growing swell of my orgasm, and it's all one with this beautiful, beautiful world.


End file.
